


Movie Night

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU - Pure Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“I hope I meet my soulmate soon,” I’ve never been one of those people who care about finding my soulmate, but now that my best friend did, I feel left out.

“I’m sure you will soon, Lewis hasn’t either.” I roll my eyes.

“I know, we’re the only ones who don’t. Now that you and Duncan are together, it’s weird not having someone. Doesn’t help you two are so lovey dovey all the time,” I say with a wink.

“Wha-at, can you blame me?” I laugh.

“I sure as hell won’t be blaming myself. You are the only person around to blame.”

“Which is dumb, we should be at that party, but instead we are in your living room watching re runs of A Haunting. These aren’t even scary.”

“Going somewhere where I’m going to sit alone on the couch while you have gross cuddle time with Duncan is not my idea of fun. Lewis wasn’t going either, so I wouldn’t have him to talk to.”

She doesn’t say anything right away, both of us listening to the voice captured on one of the recorders. “That is totally fake. Anyway, I think you should just hook up with Lewis.”

“What if I met my soulmate while we are going out? I wouldn’t want to put Lewis through that, and I’m sure he wouldn’t either.”

We sit in silence for a while, intently watching the show. A commercial comes on, and Kim gets up. “I’m hungry. We should order a pizza, I’m really craving (Enter your favorite pizza place here).”

I lean forward and grab my phone. “What do you want, I’ll pay since you are stuck here with me.”

“Let me pay for half,” She insists.

“You can instead stop complaining about not being able to go,” I offer, trying unsuccessfully to keep the smile off my face.

After ordering the pizza, I set a timer off my phone to go off in twenty minutes. “Do you want me to come with you when you go get it?”

I shrug. “You don’t have to.”

“Good, then I’m staying here.”

“Of course, why did I even bother asking,” I roll my eyes, muttering to myself.

“You should check the Redbox while you’re there.(Enter scary movie here) should be in there.”

“I hope so. I’ve heard good things about it,” I stand up and stretch, my alarm going off some time later. “Alright, I’ll be back soon with pizza and a movie.”

~..'.~.~'.

“Wow, that wasn’t too bad. Got me a few times,” I admit. “But at least I didn’t scream.”

“That was terrifying! You jumped too.”

“Only because you screamed!” We laugh, the end credits playing creepy music in the background.

“Can we turn on something not scary now?”

I shake my head. “No, you have to sleep on the couch in the dark with this scary music playing.”

“I will never talk to you again.” Her phone buzzes on the table and she jumps. “Oh God!”

I laugh at her. “How much you wanna bet it’s Duncan?”

She grabs her phone and unlocks it. “Is someone jealous?”

I glare at her. “You should be nice, I bought you pizza.”

“Thank you so much. You are the best friend ever, and so beautiful too-”

“What does Duncan want?”

She smiles sheepishly. “The party’s a bust, he wants to know if he can come hang out for a while. Lewis’ll come too,” She adds, seeing my skeptical look.

“Oh sure, but only because Lewis is going to be there,” I say, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

“I’m taking that as a yes. You said sure. It’s happening,” She quickly taps away at her phone before I can take it away. “It sent! Party at Hannah’s!”

“I won’t get mad, as long as it’s only those two who show up at my house.”

It doesn’t take long for Duncan and Lewis to show up, Kim answering the door while I sit on the couch, A Haunting playing in the background.

“Hey guys,” I wave.

“Hey Hannah, thanks for letting us come over.” Lewis smiles, sitting on the couch next to me. I pretend I don’t see the look Kim throws my way.

“Kim told you it was fine before I could say no. I never agreed to anything,” I watch as Kim sits on the chair, Duncan on the floor next to her.

“Do you want us to leave?” I look at Lewis and quickly shake my head.

“No, if you leave then Kim might get scared,” I smile at Kim, my own way at revenge.

“You jumped more than I did,” She retorts.

“Says the person who screamed,” I grin.

“Why don’t we be nice,” Duncan suggests.

“No!” Kim and I say in unison.

“Can I have a glass of water, Hannah?” I know what Lewis is doing, but play along anyways.

“Sure,” I get up and head into the kitchen.

“You should probably go with her, Lewis.” I shake my head, smiling and thinking of how I’m going to get back at Kim.

Lewis leans against the counter, watching as I get two cups out of the cupboard and fill them with water. I hand one to Lewis, nearly dropping the cup when our hands brush each other.

I don’t know why it happens now, but the air between Lewis and I changes. I know this is who I’m supposed to be with.

"Hannah?"

"I love you too." We smile.


End file.
